


Shiftress

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dont read if you dont want to, F/M, Gen, Just sorta happened, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Prompt used: “You killed someone. Do you really think they’re ever going to want you back?” The hero looked up at the villain, desperate, shattered. “I’ll always want you, even if they don’t,” the villain said. “I understand what it’s like. It was an accident, wasn’t it?”Adjusted to better fit the story. It's short and probably crappy but I felt like posting something. Read if you want, scroll if you don't. Have a good day lovelies!!





	Shiftress

                It was dark, cold, and raining. Shiftress was running though the alleys, trying not to trip on garbage or the occasional homeless person. Blood soaked her shirt and mud caked her boots. Suddenly, a shadowed figure popped from around the corner and knocked her out. When she came to, she was met with the dim light of a warehouse, her limbs securely tied to the chair she sat in. A soft clap gained her attention and she looked up to see Loki strut in from the shadows.

                “Hello, Shiftress.”

                “Loki…” she seethed. “What do you want with me?”

                “What do I want? I thought it would be obvious. I want you. Thanks to my intel, I know the Avengers have done away with you.”

                “No…no they haven’t,” Shiftress argued, “They’re just…angry. That’s it. They’ll be fine, just gotta give them time for all of this to blow over. That’s all.”

                Loki chuckled. “You killed someone. Do you really think they’re ever going to want you back?” Shiftress couldn’t help but look up at Loki, desperate and shattered. “I’ll always want you, even if they don’t,” he continued. “I understand what it’s like. It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

                “It…” Shiftress froze. Yes, the person was killed by accident, but given her past with the target, it made it seem like his death was out of personal reasoning rather than by accident. He had valuable intel that the team needed to take down the next set of HYDRA bases. They hadn’t even cleared the scene before surrounding her, voices yelling from all directions. She could have easily stayed, just dealt with their anger or fight her way out if need be. But instead, her flight instincts won and in a second she was soaring through the skies as an ordinary pigeon. That was how she stayed until the night fell, where she returned to normal in the shadows of the alleys. All had been fine until she saw a glimpse of Spiderman swinging overhead, and then she started running.

                “Come on, little one,” Loki smirked, breaking the turmoil in her mind. “You and I both know that we would be a great duo. Two shifters, one blessed with a multitude of animal spirits, the other blessed with powerful magic, and both of us with near perfect immortality.”

                “I don’t like hurting people though. Unlike you, I have morals.”

                “You think I don’t have morals?” Loki chuckled. “That is a story for another time. But let me reassure you, by working with me, I will give you all the freedom you desire. Face it, those Avengers confined you, treated you like an animal even though you are human. Not being allowed to shift indoors or train using your abilities. Limited to only shift when on missions, and only when they deem it necessary. That’s a life of captivity for someone like you, someone so free-spirited that being forced to not follow your instincts drives you mad. With me, I will allow you the freedom to use your instincts as you need to. You will be free to parade the halls of my base as any animal you desire. You will be free to leave to fly or hunt whenever the urge calls you to. Stay with me and I will offer you refuge. All I may ask in return is some small favors. Maybe you can cook for me, keep me company, be my little spy. What do you say?”

                Shiftress thought about it. Her instincts told her that he was being truthful, and he had valid points. The Avengers were confining, wanting her to be more human than animal. They thought they could control her, own her like a pet. Loki promised freedom to be true to herself, only for the cost of company, small chores, and the occasional mission. The Avengers would never be able to tell if she was there if she was sent to watch them. It’d be so easy to betray them since she had given so much while she received so little in return. She took a deep breath and shifted into the form of a beautiful green serpent, sliding from the chair to the floor. When she was before Loki, she returned to normal and looked him in the eye.

                “I will accept your offer under one condition.” He cocked his brow, intrigued at what she wanted. “I am no longer Shiftress. That name ties me to the captivity the Avengers forced upon me. Call me Animalia, or by my real name. Deal?”

                Loki grinned and stretched out his hand. “Of course, Animalia. Whatever you desire.” The girl placed her hand in his, expecting a simple shake. Instead, Loki raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles to seal the deal. The two shifters had mischievous glints in their eyes, and had anyone been around to witness it, they would have been shaking in fear.


End file.
